mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Amber Waves/Galeria
Terceira temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 The Crystal ponies S3E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png Crystal Ponies coming out of their homes S3E01.png Crystal Ponies hear about the Crystal Faire S3E01.png First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Crystal Ponies becoming cheerful again S3E01.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack guides Crystal Ponies through the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash accosting Amber Waves S3E01.png Rainbow Dash follows Amber Waves S3E01.png Amber Waves trying to lose Rainbow S3E01.png Rainbow Dash harasses Amber Waves S3E01.png Rainbow and Applejack talk to librarian S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png Hoop throwers rejuvenated S3E2.png Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Pinkie Pie creating over flugelhorn S3E2.png Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png Spike acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png Rainbow Dash appears S3E2.png Rainbow Dash looks to the left S3E2.png Rainbow Dash looks to the right S3E2.png Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Crystal Ponies in the stands S3E02.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png Lanced S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Triumph S3E02.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Amber Waves knocks straw weaving out of Rarity's hooves S3E02.png Crystal Pony wearing hat crafted by Rarity S3E02.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal Ponies running from approaching Sombra S3E02.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Scared Crystal Pony "I can't take it!" S3E02.png Crystal pony runs in terror S3E02.png Crystal pony bumps into black pillar S3E02.png Crystal Pony looking at black cloud S3E2.png Sombra looks down at Crystal Pony S3E02.png King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png Crystal Ponies energized S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png The Crystal Heart bursting from the collected power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png The ponies get crystallized S03E02.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Happy Crystal Ponies 1 S3E2.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Scrubbin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her blank flank S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle "what" S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trocas! Rarity approves of Applejack's idea S4E22.png Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Unnamed filly terrified S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Bear call falls out of sight S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria First overview of folded flags S04E24.png CMC waiting for the ceremony to start S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png en:Amber Waves/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens